logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Parental Guidelines/Other
This page files the following graphics by network and years. AMC (1984–present) Bandicam 2015-09-19 10-49-39-808.jpg|TV-PG-LV (2013-present) Cartoon Network (1992–present) Cartoon Network Prior to 2016, the network uses the standard TV Parental Guidelines bug. (black text on white background). In 2016, the text was updated to Avenir Next Rounded, based on the network's current branding. However, Adult Swim, the nighttime cable network that shares channel space with Cartoon Network, still use the standard TV Parental Guidelines bug (black text on white background). TVGuidelines-05.svg|TY-Y (2016-present) TVGuidelines-02.svg|TV-Y7 (2016-present) TVGuidelines-03.svg|TV-Y7-FV (2016-present) TVGuidelines-06.svg|TV-G (2016-present) TVGuidelines-01.svg|TV-PG (2016-present) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-TheBlowOut.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1930s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network, airing from 1997-2004) TVG-Boomerang-TheRuffAndRedyShow.PNG|TV-G, The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957-1960; show's run, 2000s on Boomerang) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-HorseHare.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1960; show's run, circa 1997) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-SeeYouLaterGladiator.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1960s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network, airing from 1997-2004) TVY7_Toonami_Thundercats_1997.png|TV-Y7, ThunderCats (1985; show's run 1997-2000 on Toonami/Cartoon Network) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-Wind-UpWolf.PNG|TV-Y7, Wind-Up Wolf (February 1996; show's run May 9, 2003) Dexter's Laboratory under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003; show's run, 1997-2003) TVG-CartoonNetwork-Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo.PNG|TV-G, Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo (1997-Early January 2000 ) Freakazid under TV-G.PNG|TV-G, Freakazoid! (1995-1997, show's run; 1997-2002 on Cartoon Network) TV-Y7-FV-Sailor-Moon.png|TV-Y7-FV, Sailor Moon (1992-1997, show's run, 1998-2001) TV-Y7-FV-Powerpuff-Girls.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Courage the Cowardly Dog under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-JBVO.PNG|TV-Y7, JBVO (April 2000-May 2001) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-CCFHalloweenSpecial.PNG|TV-Y7, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party (October 2000) Samuria Jack under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Samurai Jack (2001-2004) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-CommanderCork.PNG|TV-Y7, Commander Cork (2002) TVG-CartoonNetwork-Maktar.PNG|TV-G, Maktar (2002) TVG-CartoonNetwork-CartoonNetworksFunniestBloopersAndOtherEmbarrassingMoments.PNG|TV-G Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments (2003) .hack 2.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, .hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004-2006; airing from 2004) TV-Y7-FV.png|TV-Y7-FV, One Piece (4Kids dub) (2004-2007) Ben 10 under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Ben 10 (2005-2008) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-TotallySpies.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Totally Spies (2001-2008, 2013-present; show's run 2005-2007) Camp Lazlo under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) TV-14-LV.PNG|TV-14-LV, Stan Lee's The Condor (Toonami in 2007) TV-PG-DLV.jpg|TV-PG-DLV, Shrek (2007) (from an ad) TV-PG-DLS.PNG|TV-PG-DLS, Total Drama Island (original promo) TV-PG-D-TotalDramaIsland.PNG|TV-PG-D, Total Drama Island (2008) TV-PG-D-TotalDramaIsland-CommercialBreak.PNG|TV-PG-D, Total Drama Island (2008, coming back from commercial breaks) StarWarsTheCloneWars-TV-PG-V-Warning.PNG|TV-PG-V, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) (warning) TV-PG-D-6teen-Warning.PNG|TV-PG-D, 6teen (2010) (warning) TV-PG-D-6teen.PNG|TV-PG-D, 6teen (2010) TV-PG-D-TotalDramaAction-Promo.PNG|TV-PG-D, Total Drama Action (2010, from an ad) TV-PG-V-SymBionicTitan.PNG|TV-PG-V, Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) Regular Show Parental Guidance TV rating under TV PG.JPG|TV-PG, Regular Show (2010-) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow-BackFromCommercialBreak.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) The Amazing World of Gumball under TV-Y7-FV.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-) TV-PG-V-MAD.PNG|TV-PG-V, MAD (2013) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TeenTitansGo!.PNG|TV-PG, Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-UncleGrandpa.PNG|TV-PG, Uncle Grandpa (2013-present) Steven Universe under TV-PG.PNG|TV-PG, Steven Universe (2013-) TVG-CartoonNetwork-TheTomAndJerryShow.PNG|TV-PG, The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Clarence.PNG|TV-PG, Clarence (2014-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TwelveForever.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Twelve Forever (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Jammers.PNG|TV-PG, Jammers (2015, web pilot) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-Ridin'withBurgess.PNG|TV-Y7-FV Ridin' With Burgess (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-NewThursdays.PNG|TV-PG, New Thursdays (2015-2016) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-BeCoolScoobyDoo.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (2015-present) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-Wabbit.PNG|TV-Y7, Wabbit (2015-present) bonnicula TV Y7 FV.png|TV-Y7-FV, Bunnicula (2016-present) PGrating2016.jpg|TV-PG, Steven Universe (2016-present) PGTVY7.jpg|TV-Y7, We Bare Bears (2016-present) Sanstatre.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, The Powerpuff Girls (2016-present) TheOriginsGB.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Amazing World of Gumball (2016-present) TomJerryTV-G.PNG|TV-G, Tom & Jerry (1940-1968, show's run; 1992-present on Cartoon Network; 2016-) TV-Y7-tomjerrytales.PNG|TV-Y7, Tom & Jerry Tales (2006-2008, show's run; 2016-) WBB-FV.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, We Bare Bears Season 2 Promo (the series is TV-Y7) (2016) TV-PG-V.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present, show's run; 2016-) TV-Y BLT.PNG|TV-Y, Baby Looney Tunes (2002-2006, show's run; 2016-) TV-PG-DV.PNG|TV-PG-DV, Shrek 2 (2016) (from an ad) Boomerang (2000–present) Prior to 2016, the network uses the standard TV Parental Guidelines bug. (black text on white background). In 2016, the text was updated to the network's current font, based on the network's current branding. TV-G-PopeyeTheSailor.png|TV-G, Popeye The Sailor (1933-1957, show's run 2000-2012) TV-G-TheCattanoogaCats.png|TV-G, Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971; show's run 2000-200?) TV-G-JosieAndThePussycatsInOuterSpace.png|TV-G, Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972; show's run 2000-200?) Screenshot_2016-06-25-18-46-14.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Amazing World of Gumball (2016-present) boomerang tvy7.PNG|TV-Y7, The Garfield Show (2016-present) boomerang tv schedule.PNG|TV-G, The Flintstones (2016-present) boomerang tvpg.PNG|TV-PG, Teen Titans Go! (2016-present) boomerangy7fv.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2016-present) Adult Swim (2001–present) YYH Rating.jpg|TV-PG-L, Yu-Yu Hakusho (2002-2003; airing from 2002) tv pg dl lupin.jpg|TV-PG-DL, Lupin the 3rd (2003-2007; airing from 2003) reign the conqueror.jpg|TV-14-D, Reign the Conqueror (2003) reign tv 14 s.jpg|TV-14-S, Reign the Conqueror (2003) tv-pg-d.jpg|TV-PG-D, Lupin the 3rd (2003-2007; airing from 2003) inuyasha 1.jpg|TV-14, InuYasha (2002-2014; airing from 2003) Cowboy Bebop.jpg|TV-14-L, Cowboy Bebop (2001-; airing from 2003) big o 2.jpg|TV-PG-L, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2003) big o .jpg|TV-PG-V, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2003) TV-PG-DS-Brak.png|TV-PG-DS, The Brak Show (2000, 2001-2003, airing from 2003) Vlcsnap-2015-06-29-16h47m29s114.png|TV-14-V, Super Milk-Chan (1998, 2000/2004-2006, airing from 2004) eppy 1 whr.jpg|TV-PG-LV, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin.jpg|TV-PG-V, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) Wolfs Rain Rating.jpg|TV-14, Wolf's Rain (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin 2.jpg|TV-PG-L, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin 3.jpg|TV-PG, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) TV-14-DSV.png|TV-14-DSV, Robot Chicken (2005-; airing from 2005) fma c 1 .jpg|TV-PG, Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2010; airing from 2005) fma c 2.jpg|TV-PG, Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2010; coming back from commercial break, airing from 2005) TV-14-12-oz.-mouse.png|TV-14, 12 Oz. Mouse (2005-2007, airing from 2005.) TV-14-DL-Shin-Chan.png|TV-14-DL, Crayon Shin-chan (1992-present/2006-2009, airing from 2006) Aqua Team Hunger Force under TV-MA.JPG|TV-MA, Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000, 2001-2015, airing from 2006) Bleach Baka.jpg|TV-14-L, Bleach (2006-2015; airing from 2006) Bleach Baka Commercial Break.jpg|TV-14-L, Bleach (2006-2015; coming back from commercial break, airing from 2006) TV-14 .jpg|TV-14, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2013) King of the Hill under TV-PG-DL on Adult Swim.JPG|TV-PG-DL, King of the Hill (1997-2010; show's run, 2010s-present) TV-PG-DL.PNG|TV-PG-DL, King of the Hill (2016-) TV-MA-V.PNG|TV-MA-V, Mr. Pickles (2015) TV-MA-SV.PNG|TV-MA-SV, Mr. Pickles (2015) Comedy Central (1991–present) Futurama (Comedy Central) under TV-14.JPG|TV-14, Futurama (1999-2014; Fox run, 2008-2013; Comedy Central run, CC run only) South Park under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present; show's run, 2010-present) South Park (coming back form commercial break) under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present, show's run; 2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) Disney Channel (1983–present) That's So Raven under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, That's So Raven (2003-2007; 2003-2005 only) Dave the Babarian under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dave the Barbarian (2004-2008; 2005-2008 only) TV-G, The Buzz On Maggie.png|TV-G, The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006; show's run 2005-2008) Princess-protection-program-disneyscreencaps.com-8.jpg|TV-G, Princess Protection Program (2009) Wizards-waverly-place-movie-screencaps.com-2.jpg|TV-G, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) Wonder Over Yonder under TV-Y7 (Disney Channel).JPG|TV-Y7, Wander Over Yonder (2013-) TV-G, Descendants Wicked World.png|TV-G, Descendants: Wicked World (2015-present) Disney Junior (2011, 2012–present) Mickey Mouse Club House under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-present, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) Tvgraitded.jpeg|TV-G, DJ Tales (2012-present, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) Fox (1986–present) Fox TVPG-V-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-????) TVPG-DSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-????) TVPG-DLV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) TV-14-DLSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) TV-14-DLV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) Family Guy under TV-14-DLSV.JPG|TV-14-DLSV, Family Guy (1999-) TV-14-DLSV.jpg|TV-14-DLSV, Lucifer (Promo) (2016-) Fox Kids (1990–2002) TVY7FV-FoxKids-PowerRangersTimeForce.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Power Rangers: Time Force (February-November 2001) FoxBox (2002–2005) TV-Y7-FV-FoxBox.png|TV-Y7-FV. FoxBox (2002-2005) TV-Y7-FV-UltramanTiga.png|TV-Y7-FV. UltramanTiga (2002-2003) NBC (1926–present) Merry-madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|TV-PG, Merry Madagascar (2009) Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|TV-PG, Scared Shrekless (2010) Nickelodeon (1977–present) Beetlejuice under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Beetlejuice (1989-1991, show's run) TVY-Nickelodeon-TheFairlyOddParents.PNG|TV-Y, The Fairly OddParents (2001-present, show's run 2001-09) Danny Phantom under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Danny Phantom (2004-2007) Drake & Josh under TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7, Drake & Josh (2004-2008) Spongebob under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present, show's run; 2009-present) TVY7-Nickelodeon-PlanetSheen.PNG|TV-Y7, Planet Sheen (2010-2013) CryBabyLane.jpg|TV-Y7, Cry Baby Lane (2000), design used from 1998-2001 Double_dare_2000-show.jpg|TV-Y, Double Dare 2000, design used from 1998-2001 3948551720869435.png|TV-G (2009-present) Screenshot 2016-07-26 at 18.46.52.png|TV-Y, PAW Patrol (2013-present) Screenshot 2016-07-19 at 17.26.44.png|TV-Y7, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015-present) TV-14-DS.PNG|TV-14-DS, Friends (Nick@nite) (2016-) Nicktoons (2002–present) Rocko's Modern Life under TV-Y (NickToons).JPG|TV-Y, Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996; show's run, 2002-2011 on Nicktoons, 2002-2009 only) Wild Grinders under TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7 (online version), Wild Grinders (2012-) TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7, SpongeBob Squarepants 2014-present TV-Y7-Wayside.png|TV-Y7, Wayside (2005-2007) TV-Y7, PigGoatBananaCricket.png|TV-Y7, Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-present) Noggin/Nick Jr. (1999–present) Noggin Blue Clues under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Blue's Clues (1996-2006, show's run; 1999-2009 on Noggin) 1041Open.jpg|TV-Y, Sesame Street Unpaved (1999-2003, show's run; 1999-2003 on Noggin) 3150.jpg|TV-Y, 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 1999-2003 on Noggin) Nick: The Smart Place To Play (1988-present) TV-Y - Oswald.PNG|TV-Y, Oswald (2001-2003, show's run; 2001-2003 on Nick Jr. block) TV-Y (fading version), Rubbadubbbers (2002-2004, show's run; 2002-2004 on Nick Jr.).PNG|TV-Y (fading version), Rubbadubbbers (2002-2004, show's run; 2002-2004 on Nick Jr. block) TV-Y - Dora the Explorer (2000-2015).PNG|TV-Y, Dora the Explorer (2000-2014, show's run; 2000-2009 on Nick Jr. block) TV-Y - Dora the Explorer (version 2).PNG|TV-Y, Dora the Explorer (2000-2014, show's run; design used from June 2005) TV-Y - Wonder Pets (2006-2016).PNG|TV-Y, Wonder Pets (2006-2013, show's run; 2006-2009 on Nick Jr. block) TV-Y - Backyardigans.PNG|TV-Y, The Backyardigans (2004-2010, show's run; 2004-2009 on Nick Jr. block) Blue_Clues_under_TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Blue's Clues (1996-2006, show's run; 1996-2009 on Nick Jr. block) 2016-11-07 15.14.47.png|TV-Y, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008, show's run; 2004-2008 on Nick Jr. block) TV Land (1996-present) TV-G - Green Acres.PNG|TV-G, Green Acres (1965-1971, show's run; 1996-2009 on TV Land) TV-G - I Love Lucy.PNG|TV-G, I Love Lucy (1951-1957, show's run; 2001-2014 on TV Land) Nick at Nite (1985-present) TV-G Full House.PNG|TV-G, Full House (1987-1995, show's run; 2003-present on Nick at Nite) TV-G - The Cosby Show.PNG|TV-G, The Cosby Show (1984-1992, show's run; 2002-2010 on Nick at Nite) TV-PG - Cheers (shows run; 1985-2007).PNG|TV-PG, Cheers (1982-1993, show's run; 2001-2004 on Nick at Nite) Qubo Channel (2007-present) PBS (1970–present) 3814.jpg|TV-Y, Sesame Street (1969-present, show's run; 1997-present) PBS Kids Sprout (2005–present) 3854.jpg|TV-Y, 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Sprout) 3896.jpg|TV-Y (fading version), 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Sprout) oie_transparent (23).png|TV-Y, The Chica Show (2012-present) show run; 2011-present on Sprout Trinity Broadcasting Network (1973–present) TBN TV-G on screen bug late 90's.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (late 1990's) TBN TV-Y on-screen bug 1997-2002.jpg|TV-Y, Unknown TV Show (1997-2002) TBN TV-G on screen bug 2002-2007.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2002-2007) TBN TV-G on-screen bug 2007-present.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2007-present) TBN TV-PG on-screen bug.jpg|TV-PG, Unknown TV Show (2007-present) TBN TV-G HD on-screen bug.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (HD, 20??-present) The CW (2006–present) Vortexx TV-Y7 FV, Cubix Heroes (2012-2014).PNG|TV-Y7 FV, Cubix (2001-2003, show's run; 2012-2014 on the Vortexx) TV-Y7 FV, Yu-Gi-Oh! (show's run 2012-2014).PNG|TV-Y7 FV, Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000-2004, show's run; 2012-2014 on the Vortexx) One Magnificent Morning TV-G - Dog Whisperer with Ceaser Millan Family Edition (2014-present).PNG|TV-G, Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan: Family Edition; (2014-present, show's run; 2014-present on One Magnificent Morning) The Hub/Discovery Family (2010–present) The Hub/Hub Network My Little Pony- FIM under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010-) Mlp FIM under tv-y big.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic(2010, returning form commercial breaks) The WB (1995–2006) Kids' WB TVY-KidsWB-WayneHead.PNG|TV-Y, Waynehead (1996-1997) (1997 only) Toon Disney/Disney XD (1998–present) Toon Disney Ducktales under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, DuckTales (1987-1990; show's run, 2001-2004 on Toon Disney) Chip n Dale RR under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990, show's run; 1998-200? on Toon Disney) Goof Troop under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Goof Troop (1992-1993, show's run; ????-???? on Toon Disney) Darkwing Duck TV Parental Guidance Rating under TV Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Darkwing Duck (1991-1992; show's run, 1998-2004 on Toon Disney) Gargoyles under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Gargoyles (1994-1997, show's run; 19??-2??? on Toon Disney; 2005-2??? only) Recess under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Disney's Recess (1997-2001, show's run; 2001-2009 on Toon Disney, 2005-2009 only) TV-Y, PepperAnn.png|TV-Y, Pepper Ann (1997-2000; show's run 2007) Disney XD Yin Yang Yo under TV-Y7-FV.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Yin Yang Yo (2006-2009, show's run; 2009-201? on Disney XD) P&F under TV-G.PNG|TV-G, Phineas & Ferb (2007-2015, show's run; 2009-2015 on Disney XD) P&F under TV-G (RfCB).PNG|TV-G, Phineas & Ferb (2007-2015, show's run; 2009-2015 on Disney XD, Coming back form commercial breaks) Star vs. The Forces of Evil under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-) Star vs the of Evil (coming back from.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present, coming back form commercial breaks) Oprah Winfrey Network (2011-present) misseps.png|TV-14-DS, Greenleaf (2016-present) GSN (1994-present) GSN TV-G (1997-2007).png|TV-G, Tic-Tac-Dough 78 (1978-1986, show's run; 1997-2007) 10ksweep tv-g.png|TV-G, The $10,000 Sweep (1972, unsold pilot; 2000) Tjw78 TV-G.png|TV-G, The Joker's Wild (1972-1986, show's run; 1997-2005?) BTC72 TV-G.png|TV-G, Beat the Clock 69 (1969-1974, show's run; 1997-2007) WTA1948 TV-G.png|TV-G, Winner Take All (1948-1952, show's TV run, 1999, 2004) SFTS TV-G.png|TV-G, Shoot for the Stars (1977, show's run; 1976 pilot; 1998) GSN TV-G (2003-2007).png|TV-PG, Match Game 7X (1973-1982, show's run; 2003-2007) Whammy02.png|TV-G, Whammy! (2002-2003, show's run; 2003-2007) CamouflageGSN2007 TV-G.png|TV-G, Camouflage (2007, show's run) PyramidGSN 2008-2013.png|TV-G, The $100,000 Pyramid (1985-1988, show's run; 2008-2013) MG90 TV-G 2012.png|TV-PG, Match Game 90 (1990-1991, show's run; 1989 pilot, 2012) WML TV-G.png|TV-G, What's My Line? (1950-1975, show's run; 2008-present) Category:Special logos Category:Entertainment ratings Category:Television Category:1997 Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:TV Ratings Category:TV